Takanuva
Takua was an adventurous Av-Matoran disguised as a Ta-Matoran who was sent to Metru Nui and later Mata Nui, where he became the Chronicler, and went on many quests and adventures during this time. After donning the Kanohi Avohkii, he was transformed into Toa Takanuva, the prophesied seventh Toa and the only known Toa of Light. He later suffered a Shadow Leech attack, which made him half-Toa of Light/half-Toa of Shadow, but ultimately he was restored to being a full Toa of Light. History Karda Nui Takua was the first Matoran to be created. He came from Karda Nui and was one of Tanma and Solek's best friends. Upon meeting Toa Mata Gali, he told her that, one day, he would be a great hero. He lost his memory during the Time Slip, and was taken away to Metru Nui by the Order of Mata Nui. Metru Nui While in Metru Nui, he was disguised as a Ta-Matoran (to hide him from the Brotherhood of Makuta, who feared what light could do to shadow) and ran a small side business trading souvenirs from different Metru. But he usually wandered off during his normal job to do so, making the Vahki learn to keep an eye on him. There was a running joke in Ta-Metru that an entire squad of Vahki watched over him. Because his memory was erased in the Time Slip, he had no memory of ever being an Av-Matoran and truly believed he was a Ta-Matoran. At some point he lost his mask for an unknown reason and it was replaced with a blue powerless Pakari. He was put in a Matoran Pod along with the rest of the Matorans and was eventually awakened by the now Turaga of Mata Nui. Mata Nui Quest for the Toa Stones Due to his lack of work ethic, Takua was banished from his home of Ta-Koro. Awakening on a beach, he was told by Jala (later his name changes to Jaller) that Turaga Whenua had an important job for him. Upon entering Onu-Koro, he learned that Turaga Whenua had been kidnapped by Rahi and that his staff had been stolen. Takua bravely rescued the Turaga from a Vatuka and recovered the Firestaff, the lost Toa Stone of Earth, and two Vuata Maca Crystals. Whenua informed him that the Rahi had been stepping up their attacks, and that he must continue to help the other villages. Takua picked up a Volo Lutu Launcher and Madu fruit. After competing in a Great Ussal Race, Takua left Onu-Koro. After competing in a Ngalawa Boat Race, Takua found the same problem in Ga-Koro that faced Onu-Koro. Takua set out through Ga-Wahi and found Madu Cabolo fruit. Outwitting the Makika toad guarding Nokama, he healed the Vuata Maca tree and found the Toa Stone of Water. In Po-Wahi, Takua found the Drill of Onua and the Stone Hammer. After rescuing Podu, Takua healed the Vuata Maca, saved Onewa from a Kofo-Jaga, found the Toa Stone and played Kolhii. He also began to use Bamboo Disks. After competing in Kewa Bird Riding to enter Le-Koro, Takua found the problem all Koro were facing. Takua found the Ice Pick, the Tree Crystals, saved Matau from a Kewa nest, and found the Toa Stone. Before leaving, Takua was given the Kau Kau Staff to use. Most villages give Takua Amana Volo Spheres. In Ko-Wahi, Takua plays Huai Snowball Sling, and set out on his quest. Facing several Rahi, Takua found the Element of Melting, the Tree Crystals, the Toa Stone, Trident, and Nuju. Returning to Ta-Koro, Takua participated in Ignalu Lava Surfing, and found that Vakama was gone and Ta-Koro's water source was poisoned. Saving Vakama from Mahi, finding the antidote, and the Tree Crystals, Takua returned to Ta-Koro. After learning the Toa Stone's location inside the Mangai Volcano, Takua saved it and is blasted out on his Lavaboard. Takua gave his Lavaboard to a Ta-Matoran, and went to the Kini-Nui where the Turaga summoned him to. He returned their Badges of Offices and activated the Toa Stones. The Toa stones created an energy blast that slammed Takua into the Ta-Koro Beach. Quest for the Masks The blast had caused Takua to obtain amnesia, and he woke up on the beach disoriented. He followed Tahu's tracks through the Charred Forest and rediscovered the village of Ta-Koro. Once there, he learned from Vakama the legend of the Toa, and heard how the Ta-Matoran had mistaken Tahu for a Rahi, and had tried to attack him. Vakama then warned Takua that he was not yet welcome in Ta-Koro, for the Matoran did not trust travelers. While he was in Ta-Koro, Takua met Jala, right hand of Vakama. Takua returned to the beach, where he found a distressed Ga-Matoran named Maku (later name changes to Macku). Maku told him that Ga-Koro had been attacked by Rahi, and that only she had escaped. Borrowing Maku's boat, Takua traveled to the village of water. Finding that one of the huts had sunk, Takua learned that Turaga Nokama and the inhabitants of Ga-Koro were trapped inside. Takua dove into the water and retrieved the missing gear from the city pump, returning the hut to the surface. A Tarakava attacked the Matoran as they escaped, but Toa Gali arrived in time to protect them, defeating the Tarakava and removing its Infected Kanohi. Maku told him of Po-Koro, and the Kolhii champion Hewkii who lived there. Upon arriving in Po-Koro, Takua learned that Hewkii and many of the other Matoran had fallen ill in an epidemic. Investigating the Comet Balls that were being sold in the market, Takua found a small stone key with an Elemental symbol on it. Takua journeyed to the Po-Wahi Quarry, and there found the door which the key opened. Inside, he found the source of the Comet balls and discovered that they were being stored with infected masks and were being guarded by a Nui-Jaga. Takua then guided Toa Pohatu, who had been temporarily blinded by the Nui-Jaga, to knock down the pillars that held up the roof of the cave. After being rescued from the cave, Takua returned to Po-Koro, where the grateful Turaga Onewa gave him a small stone chisel he was to show Turaga Nokama. Upon seeing the chisel, Turaga Nokama appointed him Chronicler and gave him a device known as a Book of Chronicles, with which he could chronicle the events he witnessed. Takua continued his journeys, next traveling through Onu-Koro. A lava flow had cut off access to the Lightstone mine, preventing the workers from being able to finish the tunnel to Le-Wahi. After recovering his old Lavaboard from Ta-Koro, Takua crossed the lava flow and repaired the lava pump, allowing the Matoran to mine more Lightstones. Also while in Onu-Koro, Takua learned of a mysterious layer that had been uncovered deep in the Great Mine. Traveling down there, he found a massive sundial. Once the Le-Koro tunnel was completed, Takua decided to accompany Taipu to visit Le-Koro. While traveling through the jungle, Taipu was carried off by a wild Nui-Rama. Upon arriving in Le-Koro, Takua learned from Kongu that Matau and many of the Le-Matoran had also been kidnapped by Nui-Rama, and that Toa Lewa was missing. Their talk was cut short by a swarm of Nui-Rama, and Takua agreed to second for Kongu riding a Kahu. After a few rough starts, Takua was able to master Disk throwing well enough to protect the Kahu from the attacking swarm, but upon arrival at the Nui-Rama Hive, they were knocked from the air. Within the hive, Takua discovered that Toa Lewa had been influenced by Makuta, and was wearing an infected mask. Onua soon arrived and began fighting Lewa, eventually winning and subsequently removing the infected mask. When they arrived back at Le-Koro, he joined in the celebration of the Le-Matoran victory before moving on. The final village that Takua visited was Ko-Koro. There, after rescuing a frozen Kopeke with a Heatstone, he found that Matoro had gone out into the drifts in a blizzard. Following Matoro, Takua succumbed to the cold and had a vision about the Bohrok and was found by Matoro. After Takua recovered, the two Matoran were attacked by a Muaka, and witnessed Kopaka defeating the beast. The two returned to the village, where Matoro translated for Nuju, who gave Takua the mission to take one Matoran from each village to guard the Kini-Nui while the Toa fought Teridax. Takua gathered Kapura, Maku, Hafu, Taipu, Tamaru, and Kopeke, all Matoran he had met on his journey. Arriving at Kini-Nui, Takua witnessed the Toa fuse the Makoki Stone and prepare to enter the underground. Gali spoke with Takua briefly before entering Makuta's lair, establishing a mental link with him that would allow him to view things that she witnessed. The seven Matoran repelled the Rahi while Takua received visions of the Toa Kaita from Gali. Just when the Rahi were about to defeat them, reinforcements arrived from all the six villages, driving away the Rahi. Takua's last vision from Gali was that of them about to enter Mangaia, Teridax's lair. At the Kini-Nui, Onepu, who led the Ussalry from Onu-Koro, told Takua that something strange had happened in the underground village. Takua hurried back to Onu-Koro, where he found that the strange sundial had become an elevator. Entering the underground, he found the Toa and watched them defeat Makuta. Unintentionally left behind, he also saw arrival of the Bohrok. Takua found that the Chisel Turaga Onewa had given him generated an energy bubble that brought him back to the Ta-Wahi beach. Vakama was there waiting for him, and told him that because of his bravery and selflessness, he was now welcome back in Ta-Koro. He befriended Jaller and an Ussal called Puku, who later became his faithful steed. Bohrok Swarm Takua was the first to see the Bohrok awakened, going underground after the defeat of Makuta. Takua narrowly escaped above ground, where he traveled with Nuparu to Le-Wahi to help Kongu and Tamaru. All of the Le-Matoran, except for the two mentioned, were enslaved with Krana. Nuparu and the Boxor helped to free them. Jala then joined Takua and Nuparu in the Battle of Ga-Koro, and the Captain of the Guard became best friends with the Chronicler after the battle. Bohrok-Kal Traveling back from Ga-Koro, Takua and Jala were "ambushed" along the way by a very joyful Puku; little did they know they were being watched by Tahnok-Kal. Tahnok-Kal then stole Tahu's Nuva Symbol from the Ta-Suva. Jala and Takua tried their best to stop him, but to no avail. After witnessing their Toa's loss of his elemental power, the Captain, the Chronicler, and the Toa Nuva then traveled the island to the Bahrag's cage in pursuit of the Bohrok-Kal to stop them from re-awakening of the Bohrok Swarm. Despite all odds, the Toa Nuva were successful. The Turaga then summoned every Matoran on Mata Nui to Kini-Nui. They announced The Rebuilding, and Takua and Jala had already been "upgraded" to another larger, stronger form. Later on Naming Day, Macku(Maku), Hewkii (Huki), Jaller (Jala), and Hahli(Hali) were renamed. Takua held his own ceremony for Pewku, his Ussal Crab. After the ceremony, Vakama instructed Takua to spell the names correctly on the Wall of History. Mask of Light Turaga Vakama had returned from Kini-Nui (after talking with the other Turaga about whether or not they should tell the Toa Nuva about Metru Nui) and announced the great Kolhii Tournament. Takua and Jaller were chosen to be the two champions of Ta-Koro. While practicing, Takua developed a new move for the game. The two champions were almost late to the game, as Takua was off "sightseeing" in an area of Ta-Koro that he hadn't been to before. Jumping over the river of lava, he came to what seemed to be a caution totem. Picking it up to examine it, the Chronicler then dropped it when a tremor went through the area. The stone then rolled down the side of the little cove, landed in the lava and sank, only to re-appear as the Kanohi Avohkii, the great Mask of Light. As Takua carefully fished the mask out of the lava, its light shone on him, until a large wave of lava came down the river. Panicking, he tossed the mask across the river to Jaller on the other side before jumping onto his lava board. The blue-masked Matoran failed to reach the other side, and was about to be "Lava-bones" when Tahu rescued him. Returning the Matoran to his friend, Tahu told the two to show Vakama the mask after they won the tournament. After the match, Takua and Jaller took the Avohkii, Mask of Light, and traveled through Mata Nui in search of "the Seventh Toa" that it belonged to, and all the while they were stalked by Makuta's evil Rahkshi. After he and Jaller met the Rahkshi, Takua and Jaller were separated to find the Seventh Toa. It was on this quest that Takua discovered that his destiny was to become the Toa of Light. After Jaller sacrificed himself at the hands of Rahkshi Turahk, Takua put on the mask, revealing his true identity. He then renamed himself Takanuva. The next day, Takanuva and the Toa Nuva built a hovercraft from Rahkshi armor and the weapons of the Toa Nuva. Takanuva left to confront Teridax alone, though on arriving he found that his friend Hahli had stowed away in the Ussanui. While Hahli was sent to bring the Toa and Turaga to the lair, Makuta challenged Takanuva to a mock Kolhii match that ended up shattering most of the lair's pillars. When the others arrived, Teridax took out the last one, causing a cave-in that trapped everyone. Takanuva then lashed out and defeated Makuta with the Kohlii move he attempted in his Matoran form. He then tried to tear the Kanohi Kraahkan, Mask of Shadows, off Teridax's face, but both ended up falling into the lair's pool of Energized Protodermis. They emerged fused into one being, called Takutanuva, with Takanuva's personality in control. Takutanuva went over to a giant stone gate and lifted it, reopening the path to the city of Metru Nui and allowing the Matoran to escape. When Hahli passed carrying Jaller's mask, Takutanuva stopped her and gave some of Makuta's life force to resurrect Jaller. However, this caused too much of a strain on Takutanuva and he was crushed by the heavy gate. Luckily, the Mask of Light survived the impact, and Takanuva's body was restored in a beam of light. Little did they know, though, that this would not be the last they saw of Makuta Teridax. Metru Nui After returning to Metru Nui, Takanuva had been adjusting to his new role and responsibilities as a Toa, and was still unsure of himself when with the more experienced Toa Nuva. When Turaga Dume sent the Toa Nuva off to retrieve the Mask of Life, he insisted that Takanuva stay behind to protect Metru Nui. Jaller later gathered a group of Matoran to follow and aid the Toa Nuva, and Takanuva was a part of this group until they arrived at Karzahni, where there stood a type of barrier that no light (or Toa of Light) could pass through, forcing Takanuva to turn back. Once back on Metru Nui, he had two dangers to defend the city against: "Dweller", who was hiding in the Archives with his existence unknown to the residents, and tribes of Frostelus that invaded the northern regions. While patrolling Metru Nui, Takanuva was attacked by a Shadow Leech. When the Toa of Light awoke, part of his light has already been sucked out turning his golden mask and outer armor gunmetal and causing his mask to change shape. Now, with the ability to control both light and darkness, Takanuva was encountered by Helryx, Krakua, and Brutaka who gave him a mission to go to Karda Nui and find the Toa Nuva in order to relay an important message to them. ''Dark Mirror Brutaka then attempted to send Takanuva to Karda Nui through his Olmak, but the mask was damaged and not functioning properly. As a result, Takanuva ended up first in the The Kingdom and Journey of Takanuva pocket dimensions respectively. After that, he went into an alternate universe dominated by the Toa Empire. After he arrived, he encountered Kapura, who thought Takanuva was going to punish him. The Matoran was later frozen by Kopaka, who then froze Takanuva and told the Toa of Light that he had committed a crime. Later, he was taken to the cells where he talked to his parallel self. They escaped and they headed to the Archives. They rescued Dume, who had stood up to Tuyet and gotten put into a stasis tube. They were then captured by Tuyet. Tuyet forced them further into the Archives. She led Takanuva into a room and revealed herself as Teridax. Now in the room there were three Makuta: Teridax, Krika, and Kojol. They offered to smuggle Takanuva out of the city to find Brutaka, as long as he intercepted the delivery of the Vahi and gave it to them. The Makuta also added that Jaller was the leader of the caravan. In order for Takanuva to be able to intercept the caravan, Krika exposed Takanuva to a virus which would (at least temporarily) grant him flight. He then confronted the Toa guarding the caravan, pretending he had been sent by Tuyet. However, they saw through his deception and exposed him. Later, the caravan was attacked by Lesovikk. With the Mask of Time, he and Takanuva returned to Metru Nui and met with Pohatu, who also opposed Tuyet. They then joined the rest of the resistance group, upon which Pohatu revealed that they planned to mount a full-scale attack against Tuyet. When Takanuva, joined by the resistance and the Makuta, arrived, they attacked the Coliseum. After watching his parallel self perish, he followed the Dark Hunter "Darkness" to the Chamber of Masks. Once inside, Takanuva was confronted by Tuyet, Nui Stone in one hand and Olmak in the other. She had figured out that Takanuva was not from their universe. Takanuva then prepared to fight her. As she battered him, she put on the Olmak. Takanuva fired at her blasts of light and shadow, which she deflected. Both of them then noticed that numerous species had united and were heading for the Coliseum. He convinced Tuyet that she might be able to start over if she uses the Olmak. She does just that and Takanuva snatched the mask off her face and jumped into the portal. Tuyet tried to pulled him back. She was so filled with rage that she never noticed the portal closing. Takanuva escaped and Tuyet's body was left between the void and the Coliseum and met her death. Takanuva hovered through the "inter-dimension". He wondered that if Tuyet's death was going to leave the Toa as protectors again, or if the Makuta would take over as dictators. He concluded that he would eventually return to find the answer. He then resumed his journey to Karda Nui to help the Toa Nuva. Swamp of Secrets attack]] In the Karda Nui swamps, Takanuva emerged from a pocket dimension. After three attempts to get to Karda Nui, he'd finally arrived. There he found Toa Mistika Gali Nuva, in battle with Makuta Krika. He attacked Krika, who saw him and quickly disappeared. Takanuva helped Gali to her feet and they began looking for the other Toa Nuva. Eventually, Takanuva spotted an orange Toa-shaped being in the distance and prepared to battle it... looking more closely at the figure, however, he realized it was none other than Toa Pohatu. It was around this point that he realized that he'd been an Av-Matoran and that the Makuta were enslaving his compatriots by draining their inner Light. He swore that he will save the Matoran, even if he must die. Later on, the trio of Toa encountered some violent insectoid Rahi called Niazesk. Noticing the Toa, they attacked. Gali and Pohatu soon started fighting. Takanuva lowered his lance to blast the Niazesk with light, but changed his mind in favor of his Shadow powers to take down all of the flying Rahi. Raising his right hand, he called upon the power of shadow, blasting the oncoming Niazesk directly. The Toa of Twilight turned towards his teammates, expecting them to congratulate him on winning the fight. Instead he saw fear in their eyes, and Pohatu pointing his weapon at him. The stone Toa remarked that he had always wondered where Makuta Teridax had gone, and now he knew. Bewildered, Takanuva asked Pohatu if he was crazy and if he seriously thought he was a Makuta. Pohatu said yes, and said to Takanuva that if he really was Takanuva, he had 10 seconds to give Pohatu reason not to "Skyblast" him out of existence. Remembering that he had formed a bond with Gali on Mata Nui, Takanuva quickly suggests she read his mind. She did, citing his trips through The Kingdom and Dark Mirror during the process. His identity confirmed, Takanuva had the two Toa Nuva brief him on the current situation in the Swamp. Afterwards he tipped the balance of the battle and drove the Makuta back. He met the Toa Ignika and learned about the countdown to the end of the universe, then, Takanuva told the Toa Nuva that the Energy Storm was to be released after the awakening of Mata Nui and destroy everything in Karda Nui except the Codrex. The Final Battle After the Toa and the Makuta had a quick battle, the Toa Nuva, Takanuva, and the Toa Ignika entered the Codrex. Takanuva witnessed the discovery of the vehicles and the theft of Jetrax T6. Angered at the actions of Antroz, Takanuva realized that it was his destiny to destroy all the Makuta, and left the Codrex to do so. He followed Kopaka, who was pursuing the Jetrax T6, out of the Codrex, but Kopaka was stopped by Radiak. Takanuva offered to deal with the Shadow Matoran, and was jeered as a "Toa of Twilight". Wanting to unleash his light powers, Takanuva realized that he must find a cure for the Shadow Matoran. Later, he was joined by the three Av-Matoran, Photok, Solek, and Tanma, and helped him drag Radiak through the sky. Takanuva was thinking of a way to help the Matoran when Photok alerted him to the presence of Vican, who claimed to know a way to save the victims of the Shadow Leeches, having been cured himself. He then went with Vican, and they found a Klakk. Radiak then fired a bolt of Shadow at the Rahi, and the Klakk turned around and hit Radiak with a high-pitched sonic scream. When the Klakk left, Radiak tuned around and looked at the Av-Matoran as though he was looking at dear friends, and Takanuva realized that the Klakk had turned Radiak back into an Av-Matoran. While trying to change Gavla back, the Klakk's scream hit him as well, causing him to change color back to white and gold and lose his power over shadow. Then Takanuva and the rest of the Toa Nuva escaped from Karda Nui on the three vehicles before the Energy Storm reached full maximum. The Awakening The Toa Nuva made it back to the Coliseum and were with the Turaga when they announced that Mata Nui was finally awake. But they found out that after Matoro put on the Mask of Life and saved Mata Nui, Teridax slipped into Mata Nui's body and put Mata Nui's soul into the Mask of Life. Takanuva later resisted within the Archives with the other Toa Nuva. He later traveled to Destral with Pohatu. He later found a device that allows the user to teleport to different areas. He requested the help of Nuparu to fix it. Bara Magna Later, Takanuva found a way out of the Teridax's robotic body. When he came out, Gresh blasted Takanuva's back; the Toa retaliated, but the two quickly realized they were on the same side. Takanuva later met up with Tahu, who had been recently transformed by Ignika and witnessed the creation of the Golden Armor. After Teridax scattered the armor across Bara Magna, Takanuva came across a piece that was in the possession of two Rahkshi. Using a trick of light to create a mirror image of himself, he succeeded in tricking Makuta's sons into obliterating each other, and recovered the piece of Golden Armor they had dropped. Giving the piece to Tahu, he witnessed the activation of the Golden Armor and the defeat of the Rahkshi. He was also present when Mata Nui went dormant on the newly formed Spherus Magna. Shadow Takanuva Makuta Tridax began travelling to almost 100 alternate realities and captured a Takanuva from each of them. Using Shadow Leeches, Tridax drained most of the Takanuvas of their light and made them Toa of Shadow while he didn't finish with the others. When Destral was destroyed, some of the Shadow Takanuvas died while others slept. One awoke and began debating on destroying the world. Later, three were teleported by Teridax to "Welcome" Mazeka and the parallel Teridax to his universe. The Takanuvas were destroyed by the alternate Teridax. Alternate Universes Brothers in Arms Takua had never become a Toa or renamed himself Takanuva. Toa Macku considered him to be the best at telling the story about 'The Melding'. The Kingdom After Mata Nui died, Takanuva took part in the massive migration to the island of Mata Nui. From there, he created a barrier of light, to keep the Makuta away, and sacrificed the remainder of his Toa power to create six new Toa. Turaga Takanuva was then placed as head of the ruling council. He later encountered Takanuva of the prime reality, and led him to a shack used by the Nynrah Ghosts. Here, Turaga Takanuva watched as Toa Takanuva was given his Power Lance and Midak Skyblaster. Dark Mirror Takua, who was still a Matoran, was part of Pohatu's resistance team. He was later killed by a Toa of Iron. Personality and Traits In Karda Nui, Takua was friends with Tanma and Solek. He was a very eager Matoran, and desired to one day be a legendary and revered hero. Takua's personality hardly changed while living on Metru Nui and Mata Nui; he was extremely adventurous, and was never content to stay in one place and do his duties. This led to him often being considered irresponsible by his Ta-Matoran compatriots. However, Takua was incredibly brave when any of the other Matoran were threatened, and would not hesitate to face down any enemy who threatened the lives of his friends, be they an army of infected Rahi attacking Kini-Nui or an entire swarm of Pahrak destroying Ga-Koro. After becoming a Toa, Takanuva retained his adventurous personality, though this was tempered slightly by his duties as a Toa. When he was attacked and partially infected by a Shadow Leech, however, his personality was tainted by the darkness that infested his body. This culminated in his refusal to save the six followers of Makuta, even as the destruction of Karda Nui threatened to sweep them away; he even snidely commented that their wish to have a Toa without morals had succeeded, and that they could "choke on it." These effects, however, were reversed when he was cured of his condition, and returned to his original self. Powers and Equipment Takanuva was the only known Toa of Light to exist, so many of his powers were unique to him. He could manipulate and control light, making it possible to shoot a powerful beam of light at enemies that could either freeze or destroy them, or create a sphere of light energy that he could throw, among other things. He experimented with abilities such as light-speed movement, but it isn't yet known if he mastered it. After his encounter with a Shadow Leech, Takanuva gained a half-power over the element of Shadow, which he lost after being cured by a Klakk. He could channel his Shadow powers from his right hand, and his Light powers from his left. However, he was only able to use one at a time, since Light and Shadow cancel each other out. Takanuva also gained the power of flight after an alternate Krika exposed him to a Makuta virus in the Toa Empire, though it has since worn off. Takanuva's size increased when he entered Karda Nui. When he returned to Metru Nui, his size was reduced to normal. Although a Toa, Takanuva still had the Av-Matoran ability to form a mental link with another Toa. He could also alter his color, and make holograms of himself. Takanuva's mask was the Avohkii, the Great Mask of Light, which augmented his power of light, and could bring peace and understanding to others. It could also reverse the effects of the Kraahkan. Takanuva's first weapon as a Toa was the Staff of Light. During his time in the Kingdom universe, Takanuva's Staff of Light was taken, and replaced with a Power Lance and Midak Skyblaster. Unlike standard Toa tools, Power Lance amplified the amount of energy Takanuva channeled through it. Takanuva later discarded his weapons in favor of two light staffs. .]] Before it was destroyed, Takanuva rode a vehicle called the Ussanui, made from Rahkshi armor, to Teridax's lair in Mangaia. Set Information Takua and Pewku The set was released in 2003. Its set number is 8595, and has 221 pieces. Pewku could be rolled along a flat surface by wheels on the bottom of the set. Takanuva (2003) The set was released in 2003. Its set number is 8596, and has 199 pieces. It included a translucent sparkling Avohkii representing the mask in use. Takanuva (2008) Takanuva was released June 30th, 2008. The 2008 set has 267 pieces and the set number is 8699. Takanuva (2010) In late 2009/early 2010, Takanuva was re-released as one of the six "BIONICLE Stars". The set number was 7135 and it came with 21 pieces, including a piece of Golden Armor . See Also *Gallery:Takanuva *Takua & Pewku Building Instructions on Lego.com *Takanuva & Ussanui Building Instructions on Lego.com *Takanuva 2008 Building Instructions on Lego.com *Takanuva 2010 Building Instructions on Lego.com Trivia *On Wednesday, January 22nd, 2014, set 7135 Takanuva appeared on the comedy show "Suburgatory". Takanuva's Shadow Leech attack was also briefly mentioned. *Takua appeared in the LEGO Backlot game as an actor reading a script in the cafeteria. He was holding a script for a BIONICLE movie (The main difference was his red and yellow colors were mixed up). *Takanuva had a Blog on BIONICLE.com. *Takanuva's nickname, "Toa of Twilight", was coined by Radiak in Takanuva's Blog. *Jason Michas voiced Takua/Takanuva in Mask Of Light. During the end credits, Takua and Takanuva are credited separately despite being the same character. *Takua/Takanuva is one of few sets released four times, along with Pohatu, Lewa, Tahu, Jaller, Hewkii, and Matoro. *In BIONICLE: The Game, a typo named him "Takua Nuva". *Takua/Takanuva was the first character to be released as a set twice in one year (2003). *According to Turaga Takanuva (The Kingdom), his Power Lance was 10,000 years ahead of any weapon in his time period. Despite this, Takanuva later discarded it in favor of his old Light Staffs. Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Midak Users Category:Toa Category:Light Category:Shadow Category:Matoran Universe Category:Karda Nui Category:Mata Nui Category:Metru Nui Category:Spherus Magna Category:Chronicler's Company Category:Most released Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:2010